


a gentleman is happy to help

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, beware of needlessly poetic descriptions of sex, manners and sex, sex and manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy asks for help. Harry, ever the gentleman, is more than happy to oblige.





	a gentleman is happy to help

_‘’A gentleman is always happy to serve, whether it’s opening the door, picking up the bill, or merely calling a cab the next morning. Ask him for help and he cannot refuse.’’_

\--

‘’Harry?’’

‘’Yes, Eggsy?’’

Eggsy slid his hands over Harry’s shoulders and chest in lieu of an answer, leaning down until he could rest his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Soft lips left gentle, feather-light kisses on Harry’s neck and jaw and ear while Eggsy played with Harry’s tie, rolling it up and smoothing it out again. Harry waited for a moment longer, allowing himself to bask in the attention, before asking Eggsy again. ‘’Yes, love?’’

Eggsy stopped mapping out Harry’s skin with his lips long enough to murmur, ‘’Need your help.’’

Harry laid his journal down on the desk, making sure to mark his spot before letting it fall closed. He had been enjoying the article on biometric authentication, but it could wait. ‘’And what can I do for you?’’

Again, Eggsy didn’t answer right away, choosing to focus his attention on Harry’s hairline.

‘’I’m afraid I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need help with,’’ Harry reminded him gently, lacing their fingers together on his chest to stop Eggsy from wrinkling his tie completely.

‘’It’s a pretty _hard_ problem.’’

_Oh._ Harry really should’ve known that Eggsy’s little campaign of kisses had a less than innocent purpose. ‘’Darling…’’

‘’ _Please_ , Harry? Want you so much – ‘’

Harry would, of course, happily indulge his lover’s every whim, but sometimes he liked to tease Eggsy a little. ‘’And I’m the only one who can solve your _problem_ , am I?’’

Eggsy made a humming noise against the shell of Harry’s ear.

‘’Oh, I don’t know – ‘’

‘’A gentleman is always happy to serve,’’ Eggsy recited between kisses, ‘’whether it’s opening the door, picking up the bill, or merely calling a cab the next morning – or helping his boyfriend get off.’’ Another kiss. ‘’Ask him for help and he cannot refuse.’’

Harry turned his head to look at Eggsy. ‘’You’ve actually read the booklet I gave you?’’ His surprise mingled with pride that Eggsy could recite the rule by heart, even if he felt the need to add his own clause to it.

‘’Yeah, ‘course I have. I’m a proper gent now, ain’t I? Know me rules and everything.’’ Eggsy leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Harry’s mouth. ‘’Now if only my gentleman boyfriend could follow his own damn rules.’’

Harry couldn’t help his smile. ‘’Alright, darling. As if I could ever refuse you – and that has got nothing to do with me being a gentleman and everything to do with you being spoiled.’’

‘’So how about you help me help you get out of these clothes?’’

Harry let Eggsy pull him up from the chair and lead him to the bedroom. By the time Harry had got his tie and cufflinks off, Eggsy was already gloriously naked, having chucked his t-shirt and jeans off.

‘’You’re still adverse to underwear, I see,’’ commented Harry as Eggsy started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

‘’I like a bit of freedom.’’

While he had thrown his own clothes on the floor without a care in the world, Eggsy laid Harry’s shirt on the edge of the bed carefully, making sure not to wrinkle it too much. Harry let his lover undress him, perfectly content with letting Eggsy lead the proceedings.

Harry loved the easy intimacy between them. His breath didn’t catch anymore when he saw Eggsy naked, his beauty didn’t surprise him anymore, instead, the look and feel of him was familiar and comforting – although that didn’t make Eggsy any less stunning. They’d had time to learn each other’s bodies, so Harry settled his hands on Eggsy’s hips to pull him closer because he knew that’s what his lover liked and Eggsy scraped his nails gently down Harry’s neck in return.

They kissed slowly, languidly, hands roaming and squeezing, fingers digging into skin. Yes, Harry could feel arousal burning low in his stomach, simmering underneath his skin, but there was no rush. There was plenty of time to lose themselves in the sensations and just _feel_.

So Harry concentrated on the slide of Eggsy’s lips and the feel of his body against his own and _oh_ , everything felt exquisite.

‘’I believe you were in need of help,’’ he whispered eventually.

Eggsy hummed in response, took a step back and pulled Harry onto the bed with him. It wasn’t perhaps the most elegant landing, but it didn’t stop Harry from claiming Eggsy’s mouth again. It took a little maneuvering, but at last they settled down, Eggsy on his back and Harry on his side, half on top of him.

While Harry was perfectly content to keep kissing Eggsy for hours, Eggsy’s ‘’problem’’ seemed to demand a quicker solution. Eggsy took his hand and guided it to his cock, even helping Harry to curl his fingers around it. ‘’What do you want, darling?’’

‘’What’re you offering?’’

‘’Anything you like.’’

Eggsy kissed him again, deep and hungry. ‘’Blow me?’’ he asked breaking away, before adding, ‘’Please?’’ He had a sweet, imploring expression, as if he thought Harry might actually say no.

‘’Who am I to refuse such an earnest request?’’ asked Harry as he started kissing his way down Eggsy’s body.

‘’Damn right, a gentleman can’t refuse a request for help,’’ said Eggsy and yelped when Harry bit the flesh on his hip for his cheek.

Harry buried his nose against Eggsy’s inner thigh for a moment, inhaling the scent of sweat and arousal, before finally giving his lover what he wanted. He licked a stripe up the underside of Eggsy’s cock and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before taking Eggsy down deeper.

Eggsy threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair and let his legs fall open wider. ‘’ _Yes_ , Harry,’’ he sighed and Harry loved him like this; soft and pliant, a little drunk on arousal and pleasure, beautifully responsive to Harry’s ministrations.

To Harry, oral sex had always felt so wonderfully erotic; intensely pleasurable when receiving it, but bringing satisfaction to his lover with his mouth was intimate and sensual, reverent even. Every moan and sigh, every minute tightening of fingers in his hair felt like a blessing. He was more than happy to worship his godling with his hands and mouth, to offer himself up as the sacrifice for his pleasure.

Of course, there wasn’t anything holy about neither of them, but Harry did not truly believe in any type of heaven anyway, other than the small moments of blissful contentment he shared with Eggsy.

So he soaked up Eggsy’s little sighs and whimpers and let them spur him on, until the the hand in his hair tightened almost painfully.

‘’Fuck, ‘m gonna - ‘’ Eggsy’s words were barely loud enough for Harry to hear and then he came, a quiet, breathless moan falling from his lips. Harry let him spend himself in his mouth, swallowing his come although he wasn’t too fond of the aftertaste. Still, it was a small price to pay for the way Eggsy went boneless on the bed, for the sated glow in his eyes when he smiled at Harry.

Harry kissed his way back up again, claiming Eggsy’s mouth hungrily as his lover let his hands roam, eventually finding their way Harry’s erection.

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s lips. ‘’You want help with that?’’

‘’If the gentleman would be so kind.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for galahadthelate. Major kudos to your-eggcellency as well!
> 
> Easter egg: Harry is reading this article: [Touchalytics: On the Applicability of Touchscreen Input as a Behavioral Biometric for Continuous Authentication](http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/document/6331527/)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
